memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Daniels (Lieutenant)
McClure vs. Daniels ;(from Memory Alpha:Reference Desk) :The cast of Star Trek First Contact includes the character known as lieutenant Daniels. He is the chief tactical officer for the Enterprise-E. decipher ccg has a character who looks like him named, Thomas McClure. he is the Chief security officer aboard the Enterprise-E in this movie. I cant find any record of him anywhere other then CCG. Are they the same person? they are both cool characters, but i really dont want them to be the same person. two of my favorite charters would turn into one. Please Sombody Help Me CommanderPhoenix Darkest_Fire@hotmail.com ::In , the tactical officer of the USS Enterprise-E was Lieutenant Daniels, he reappeared in . I think the Decipher games card might've accidentally assigned him a new name. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 17:27, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::Indeed, he wasn't actually named until ''Insurrection. Decipher's supplement covering First Contact was released before that. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:36, 4 May 2005 (UTC) Security chief? An anon keeps stating that Daniels was the security chief aboard the Enterprise-E, but was this ever established? --From Andoria with Love 02:03, 31 May 2006 (UTC) "A Human male"? The caption to the picture reads: "Daniels, a Human male." Was there some uncertainty as to his gender and species, or should it be changed to something like "Daniels, Enterprise-E tactical officer"? 02:51, 23 April 2007 (UTC) No we should keep it as "Daniels, a Human male." I can't find how there would be some uncertainty as to his gender and species, Daniels is definetly a male, and looks a lot like a human. I am 100% sure of this. --Captain Zman 17:06, 29 April 2007 (UTC) That's what I mean; everybody's 100% sure of that. There's no reason to say "a Human male" in the caption, when everyone can easily see that just from the picture. -- 04:11, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Lieutenant Daniels in "Star Trek Nemesis" *While I was watching Star trek Nemesis, I thought I saw Lieutenant Daniels in the background on the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E. I could be wrong, but the man in the backgrond looked a lot like him. --Captain Zman 17:06, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :Can you say in which scene ?? – Tom 17:21, 29 April 2007 (UTC) 2375 and 2063 images in sidebar In the sidebar it has an image for Daniels "in 2375" and another for him "in 2063". While this is true, in real terms, no time has passed, so is it really necessary to have both of them in the sidebar? --| TrekFan Open a channel 06:46, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Two years had passed. One is from First Contact, the other Insurrection. - 07:52, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, of course. It's just me being silly then! It was a good idea to change the year on the botom image to avoid future confusion though. Looks better now. --| TrekFan Open a channel 07:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, while accurate, that date is unnecessarily confusing. Also, if the second image wasn't in the sidebar, where would it be? The article is the length of the sidebar, and removing the image from it just puts it in the same place anyways. - 08:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not opposed to having the second image now that I realise they're from different films. On the contrary, I like the idea of having an early image and a late image in the sidebar. I just thought they were both from First Contact, which is why I was confused. But it's been sorted now, so no problem. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Removed eulogy This was added by an anon today: :When the Enterprise visited Romulus, he was killed at the Battle in the Bassen Rift. He was given a funeral at which Picard said himself:' ::''Padraig was a fine officer who worked ::as hard as he could to impress his ::senior officers. He also was one of ::the best tactical officers the ::enterprise ever had. I can't find where this came from, as it wasn't in the movie, it's not in the novelization of Nemesis, so I have no idea what the source for this might be. -- sulfur 13:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC)